Terrifying Cuteness
by Renezme Midnight
Summary: Fem!IchiToshi: Ichigo and Toshiro finally have time to go and hang out at the amusement park and they decide to go into a new horror attraction. So what happens? Disclaimer: I own nothing about Five Nights At Freddie's and more importantly Bleach except my own fantasies. T for Ichigo's potty mouth and mild suggestive themes but nothing to be worries about.


Terrifying Cuteness

Toshiro and Ichigo decided that since they finally have time to spend with each other during the weekend, they would go to one of the cities well known amusement park and spend the day having fun. But when they entered the gates they saw some workers giving out flyers for the newly opened attraction: Five Nights At Freddie's Pizzeria addition. That alone was enough to almost send Ichigo to sprint to get there if Toshiro hadn't stopped her quickly by grabbing on to her shirt.

"C'mon Toshiro It'll be fun! I heard it was just opened last week and it was terrifying but great with all the 3D graphics!" Ichigo pouted at her tall boyfriend who still hasn't let go of her shirt.

"Are you sure? Cuz last time we went to see something scary it was watching insidious and you were paranoid for about a week-"

"No I wasn't!" Ichigo exclaimed with a blush growing on her face in embarrassment. " _Cute"_ Toshiro thought since he knew Ichigo was blatantly lying as if she didn't remember that every single small noise she heard that week sent her flying into his lap which he didn't complain about at first until she clung onto him long enough that he started to suffocate.

Ichigo had a love for jump scare games even though they terrified her to no end which didn't make sense to him. Maybe she just appreciated the graphics but he'll never know since he never bothered to play those types of games. They were just a waste of time to him, he rather spend his time reading some nice literature on the couch. He was brought out of his musings when Ichigo was still trying to get to the attraction and was talking to him.

"...ine is getting longer the more we wait here! C'mon Toshiro pleeeeaaasse?" Toshiro couldn't turn away quick enough before he was blinded by chocolate doe eyes turned into the cutest pouting look his girlfriend could muster. He couldn't resist the look when first dating her and after three years of dating her he still couldn't master it unless he was really pissed about something which isn't the case right now. Sighing in resignation he aloud the short strawberry to drag him to the haunted attraction. But he couldn't keep the small smile from his lips though as he watched those chocolate brown eyes he adored so much light up with excitement and the beautiful smile he loved seeing on her face widen as they get closer and closer to their destination. Her beautiful long flowy orange hair raced behind her as she dragged Toshiro by the hand to reach the attraction before to many people got in line.

Standing in line Ichigo couldn't stop fidgeting or letting out small squeals to show her excitement and it was contagious since Toshiro could feel it too but for other different reasons. Haunted attractions were couple destinations since dark rooms=alone time and if Toshiro tried hard enough, he could maybe convince Ichigo into one of the unused faculty rooms….

All in all Toshiro thought this would be an awesome attraction, a win-win situation for both of them.

But all good things come to an end…

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Nonononono-GYYAAAAAHHH!"

You would think that with all the jumpscares that Ichigo kept on bellowing out of her mouth would irritate Toshiro to no end. But in actuality...he had to cover his mouth several times so that the bubble of laughter threatening to come out wouldn't because Ichigo would not appreciate that right now. But there was a small seeping of irritation crawling through his mind as he was yet to be successful in his plan to sweet talk her into staying alone in a room with him and having their own kind of "fun", but he could clearly see that Ichigo was too damn scared to do nothing but cling to him (again which he didn't complain about) and watch her surroundings like a hawk for any other animatronics wanting to pop out.

So they made their way through the entrance and party area which weren't so bad until they went through the back hallways and the many doors on each side would open and close suddenly. The whole area itself looked abandoned and worn down going with the flickering lights gave it that eerie and creepy atmosphere. Along with the sound effects of cracking machines of animatronics, Toshiro had to say that he was impressed with how everything turned out and it's hard to impress someone like him.

Throughout the walk so far he held Ichigo's hand even though she was very adamant about it. She was so thankful now he was there with her as she can honestly say she wouldn't even dare step in the hallway full of doors and flickering lights. She clung to Toshiro's arm as they made their way down the hallway letting out sqeaks and yelps every time a door creaked slowly open then shut just as softly. The Freddie Fazbear theme song played like a broken record as a background, speeding up and slowing down at odd intervals with the creaking of old mechanics interrupting it every once in a while. She let out a shriek and jumped violently when a door swung open violently and Chika popped out at her, looking quite dead and worn down for a machine, which added to the scare factor, and let out a mechanical screech at her.

Even though Toshiro wasn't as terrified as Ichigo, his eyes widened a little bit at the jumpscare but that was it. He quietly patted and rubbed Ichigo in a reassuring way as the machine shot back into the room with the door slamming shut. Shivers racked Ichigo's body as she tried to take in even deep breathes and that's when Toshiro started to become a little bit concerned. He has never seen Ichigo the terrified even when watching Insidious and that was some scary shit; he was scared by the movie too!

"Are you sure you want to keep going? The workers said there was a shorter path we could take if it got too much for us." Ichigo had her head buried in his neck, her arms clinging to Toshiro for dear life.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a few moments, then she suddenly pushed herself away from the strong warm body she was just clinging too. Toshiro was confused by the sudden action then he saw Ichigo face him with determination and excitement fiercely fired up in her chocolate eyes.

"Fuck that shit! I'm not some baby and I definitely don't back out of a challenge like this one, I said we are going through this and we are, I'm not scared of this kind of shit c'mon!" and she promptly turned away from him and continued down the hallway. What Toshiro confused Ichigo's terrified shivers were actually shivers of excitement for going further and deeper into the attraction. Toshiro knew Ichigo can be brave when she wanted to be and he also knew when something as frightening enough to scare her shitless.

But Toshiro was actually proud of his girlfriend at the moment and followed her lead down the hallway….

…..Until she chickened out after Golden Freddy popped out at her at the end of the hallway and scared her shitless. The poor girl let out a screech so loudly the Toshiro had no doubt other people doing the attraction would hear her echo all the way at the front…. and made him deaf for a few moments.

He was still sticking a finger down his ear to clear the passageways as he carried the half dead strawberry on his back, half her soul floating out of her body. Toshiro was too irritated at his girlfriend to even pay attention to the other jumpscares, he just wanted to finish the attraction and get out. As they made their way past the fake security office, Ichigo finally recovered enough and jumped off of Toshiro's back to get herself back in the game. Toshiro didn't believe her fake confidence this time because one she set her down on the ground her legs trembled so violently she almost couldn't keep herself standing up and she was sweating bullets too the point she was making a puddle below her. Ichigo vehemently refused to be carried anymore and said the she can do it herself. And again she proved herself wrong once the reached the end of the attraction.

"HAHA! Yes! In your face bitch! See Toshiro I told you I could do it-" She would've completed her victory statement but as a last parting gift from the attraction, it decided as a last little bit they would shut off all the lights and all the animatronics would pop out simultaneously at the same time with their mechanical screaming.

It gave Toshiro quite a shock and Ichigo promptly passed out.

Toshiro had to reassure the workers several times that Ichigo was alright and this happened a lot, not bluffing, and there was nothing to worry about. They didn't want the attraction to shut down but he kept on reassuring them it was not their faults just Ichigo's. Once that was done and over with he carried Ichigo's limp body over the to the restaurant and resting area and laid her head down on his lap with the rest over her body laying on the bench. One of the workers decided to help Toshiro by giving him an ice pack and cool drink for free because they still felt partially responsible for Ichigo passing out. Toshiro couldn't refuse that so he thanked him and finally relaxed against the bench. After resting for about 30 minutes he finally felt Ichigo stir from her forced slumber. She blearily opened her eyes feeling coldness o her head which she presumed was an ice pack.

Everything came rushing back to her once she was fully aware of her surrounding, wondering why she was laying on her boyfriends lap. An angry and embarrassed flush came to her face and she was about to start yelling at Toshiro when cold soft lips came in contact with hers. All protests immediately died and she sighed into the loving kiss. They didn't go deeper just had their lips together.

Toshiro knew his lovable strawberry was going to start going off thinking that he was going to make fun of her for passing out but he wasn't that cruel. One of the few perks he got to know about Ichigo while dating her was how to shut her up when a pointless argument was about to happen. There were other clever ways to shut her up but he preferred this method the most. The parted themselves from away from each other just enough they can see into each others eyes without going cross eyed. Ichigo had a cherry red going on her face and Toshiro was glad the he was the one that caused that. He gave a light peck on her cheek, telling her through his actions that he still loved her no matter what.

"So what did we learn today?"

"Not to go anywhere, watch, or play anything that I know will get me scared shitless."

"And…?"

"That I shouldn't overestimate myself conquering things."

"And…?"

"Alright smartass, I should trust my strong, handsome boyfriend's judgment when he says something is or isn't right for me." Ichigo finished with a peck to his cheek.

"That's right because the boyfriend has better judgment-"

"Uh-uh big shot remember the saying 'girls go to college to get more knowledge, boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider?'"

"First of all stupider isn't even a word so your the one who's being stupid and childish using that old saying."

"Am not! And fuck that shit too! Stupider is a word I decree that it is! And old saying can get you far in life." Ichigo gave an affirmative nod at her own statement.

"Well a Childish saying will not get you far in life and you can't just decree words on your own-"

"-you're not the boss-"

"-never said I was-"

"-just you wait-"

The strawberry and dragon continued on their childish banter on their way home with love and adoration for each other showing in each others eyes.

 **A/N: So here is one of my first one-shots for Fem!Ichigo and Toshiro. The only things I'm worried about in this one is lack of description and Ichigo being too OOC. But other than that I was laughing while writing this. I am accepting any ideas for any IchiHitsu one-shots as I'll be making more before I start another multi-fic story. I'm open to any suggestions on more one-shots whether yaoi or Fem!Toshi and Ichigo or Fem!Ichi and Toshiro or a yuri pairing. Doesn't matter I love it anyways and I'm also thinking of doing a GinHitsu multific next but if you have any other ideas I'm all ears. Other than that thank you for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
